


When The Rain Stops

by Zinthezinner



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Festival ALL STARS (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Gen, Heart Attacks, Prophetic Dreams, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26172775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zinthezinner/pseuds/Zinthezinner
Summary: Kanata has a friend in the rain.
Kudos: 7





	When The Rain Stops

The rain is, as it has been for a while, soft on Kanata’s skin. In the bizarre and shifting landscape, it feels eternal. She doesn’t much mind it. Even in so desolate a dream (and it must be a dream, she can recognise them by now), Kanata does not feel alone with the downpour there.   
  
She has been delivering parcels to abandoned houses for a while now, with new ones appearing in her hands as soon as she finishes a delivery. She’s traveled through an empty city, leaving gifts for nobody, for a timeless while. The only signs of life are the plants that sit stationary where they would have been placed by humans for decoration, vibrant colours contrasting the drab greys of the buildings and streets. Can they live without us? Kanata thinks they can. After all, they do flourish in abandoned places such as these in real life.   
  
The next delivery takes Kanata across a large field of green. Against the grey of the sky, it looks startlingly pretty. There’s something about featureless, contrasting absences that Kanata can’t quite place, but it is calming.   
  
The rain is, as it has not been so far, hard on Kanata’s skin. It is cold and it is loud, and she wants to take shelter from it. Unfortunately, no such shelter is in sight. The verdant fields are endless and disorienting, not that orientation much matters in dreams. She settles for shoving the parcel under her shirt and jogging aimlessly.   
  
Lightning strikes in the distance, and the pelting droplets become almost as deafening as the accompanying thunder. She scrunches her eyes closed.   
  
The rain is absent from Kanata’s skin. The gradual buildup of intensity has led to a sudden, instantaneous end. Opening her eyes, Kanata can see a field of red.   
  
Blood?   
  
No, not blood. She leans down to investigate and finds flowers, delicate little things on long stalks. Poppies, she thinks. Pretty, but a poor consolation for the disappearance of her wet friend. How can something so beautifully alive be such poor comfort for the loss of the rain?   


**Author's Note:**

> More will come soon!


End file.
